Point of Intersection
by booknity
Summary: I'm happy to say that this is my first work to put on this website. It's an idea that I had after seeing The Amazing Spider-Man 2. That movie destroyed me. Lots of feels. This one-shot contains spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie yet. Please review! I have much to improve on as a writer, so feedback is appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Spider-Man (duh)


Point of Intersection

Parallel lines run separate courses, never meeting one other, existing side by side, but always staying the same distance apart. If there were an instance that caused the lines to cross, then they would no longer be deemed parallel lines. For now they intersected. The lives of the two boys that faced each other had been similar to parallel lines, until today. Today was the point of intersection.

One of the boys was lean with dark, tousled hair and big chocolate doe eyes that had grown lackluster in the past few months. The other was taller and appeared to be more physically impressive in comparison, however they both knew that was debatable. One more so than the other. The larger one had lighter coloring that emitted a childish quality, which contrasted his masculine figure.

The avoidance of silence spoke louder than the small talk being exchanged.

"Basketball scholarship? I didn't see that one coming," Peter joked half-heartily.

Flash grinned, relieved that the conversation was fleeing from the topic they both were desperately trying to bury.

"Think you're funny don't you Parker? I'm surprised you didn't try out for the team last year. Half the battle of a full ride scholarship is grades, the other half is executing on the court. You seemed to be natural at both," Flash questioned.

"Yeah I guess I never found an interest in sports," Peter said, shrugging.

"You putting that camera to good use?" Flash asked, nodding toward said object that Peter was cradling in his hands. One of the last times he saw Flash, his Yashica Electro 35 GSN had gotten smashed in a rather one sided dispute.

Peter's mental camera seemed to remember this encounter and was suddenly developing pictures of a pretty blonde girl. She was standing in a circle of teenagers and was speaking in a matter-of-fact tone to her tutor student, Flash, expressing her disappointment in his recent test grade. Peter swallowed hard, and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Uh yeah, still working for the Daily Bugle," Peter replied.

"How's that going?" Flash asked.

"Pretty good, keeps me busy," Peter said, trying not to volunteer more information that was necessary.

Peter didn't have to look up to know that Flash caught the underlying meaning of his statement. Some of the most meaningful gazes are felt, not seen.

Flash cleared his throat. Loss seemed to be Peter Parker's middle name. Flash knew that Peter had gone through more hell than others their age could even fathom. He would never utter it out loud though, because he didn't have to. Both of them were aware.

"Peter," Flash began.

"Don't. I appreciate it, but I'm doing fine."

Peter paused. "I'm doing better I mean."

"No one expects you to do anything," Flash said.

_You have no idea _Peter thought, the red and blue suit weighing down his backpack.

"Thanks Flash," Peter flatly stated, nodding his head as if he meant it.

"Look, I know how much you loved her. I know that you feel like no one knows what you're going through. You're most likely right, but she was a friend to a lot of people," Flash pressed on.

Peter was silent.

"Gwen Stacey's light brightened everyone's day," Flash spoke, the volume of his voice decreasing. He himself had done all he could to stay busy as Peter was; yet he couldn't bring himself to hire a new tutor.

Peter startled at the sound of her name. A numbing wave rippled through his body, only leaving his head and heart exposed to a biting pain. More pictures flipped through his mind. Pictures of her eating ice cream, of her in her lab coat, of her laughing as he cracked some bad joke.

Flash recognized the look that was starting to play across Peter's face. He put a hand on his shoulder, momentarily remembering the last time he tried comforting Peter after his uncle's death. The string bean had shoved him up against a locker.

Their lives had existed side by side during their school years, but now they had a point that tied them. That point was not psychical, but she intersected their lives nonetheless.

"I'm here Peter. I may not understand completely how difficult it is, but I understand a little," Flash said.

"Thank you, Flash," Peter repeated, his voice more sincere.

"Of course. I got to run, but I'll catch you around," Flash said, giving Peter one last pat on the back before continuing down the street, headed for the gym no doubt.

The wave that had spread through Peter's body now turned cold, and he couldn't find a way to walk. A breeze ruffled his hair, and Peter removed his glasses so that the wind could dry the tears that were welling in his eyes. Peter tried focused on one of the trees that towered over the sidewalk. Only a couple months ago the leaves had been vibrant green, but as the season shifted they had turned the typical orange and red colors that signaled it was the time of year for scarves and jackets. Peter watched a golden leaf fall from the heights of the tree branch to the ground.

_Death _was the only word that echoed in his mind, and he became put off by the cruel irony of what he just observed.

_What a wonderful way to think of nature _Gwen's voice teased him. He could hear her sarcastic tone in his mind. _Peter Parker, that tree is beautiful. Stop being so gloomy._

Peter grinned as he imagined her arm linked in his, her planting a kiss on his cheek, and then pulling him along to go get hot cocoa. His grin faltered, but this time the tears fell because of warm, loving thoughts. He would gladly go get hot cocoa with her. He would do anything in the world to be able to. Peter held his camera up to one eye, and pushed the shutter button. He waited for the Polaroid to slip out, and then he looked at the image of the tree, assessing it before stowing it away in his backpack. He would later put it next to the frame on his desk that held the picture of Gwen and him.

Peter adjusted his backpack straps, gave a nod to the tree for being a compliant subject to photograph, and walked off down the street to go enjoy a hot cup of cocoa.


End file.
